


Our Collection

by kotobukki



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotobukki/pseuds/kotobukki
Summary: Bookstore date with Tokiya
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Our Collection

You were nervously standing outside the bookstore, 15 minutes early to the agreed meeting time. You couldn’t help yourself, it was one of your first dates with your boyfriend and it was at one of your favourite places in the world. 

Shortly after, you saw Tokiya heading over your way from a distance. You waved at him with one hand while the other was tightly clutched onto your phone. It was a habit you developed when you got nervous - clutching on to the nearest thing possible. You knew Tokiya for over 6 months, but yet every time you saw him you still had butterflies in your tummy.

Upon seeing you already waiting at the storefront, Tokiya immediately rushed over and apologised for making you wait. You told him it was okay, and that you were the one who was too early. 

“I should have seen it coming” Tokiya chuckled, “the bookstore is your favourite place after all.”

Tokiya seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, before his hand reached to hold your free one. You froze for a bit, before your hand relaxed into his grip. You were still not used to affection after all. 

“I’m sorry, I hope this is okay.” Tokiya said.

* * *

Tokiya had seen you reading in the corner of the music room one day when he was in the agency. It resulted in him stopping in his tracks and staring at you for a while. The way you sat curled up in a chair, holding the book so gently while reading the novel with such a serious look on your face captivated him. 

For the longest time ever, he had always wanted a significant other who would take interest in his reading hobby. Strangely despite his introverted personality, he seemed to attract many outgoing people who preferred to spend their free time going to the cinema or playing at the arcade. Not that he disliked, he occasionally would head down to those places to spend time with his friends too. But there were some times where he would rather spend holed up in his room with a new book he found in the bookstore. He loved indulging himself in new adventures each novel presented and he always wanted to find someone who would do the same with him. 

The following day when Tokiya caught you in the same position again, he decided to approach you. Curiosity got the better of him and he was dying to know you better. 

As he was walking up to you, he pondered in his head how he should even start a conversation without sounding creepy. First of all, he already felt sorry that he was disrupting your reading time. 

“Hey, I’m sorry for disturbing you.” He started, successfully catching your attention. 

You looked up from your book and nearly had a heart attack when you saw who was talking to you. You had always been a huge fan of Starish, and Tokiya was your favourite member. 

You immediately bookmarked the page and closed the book, standing up to greet him properly. _Did he say he was sorry for disturbing me? More like I’m sorry for having taken up his valuable time for coming to talk to me._ You thought.

Tokiya mentioned that he saw you in the same place yesterday, and asked you what book you were reading that got you so absorbed. A light tint painted your cheeks when you realised you didn’t notice him peeking into the room. You passed him your book, which was revealed to be “The Picture of Dorian Gray”.

_A classic._ Tokiya thought.

You introduced yourself as a student studying composition and mentioned a couple of songs you wrote so far. A moment of realisation came upon Tokiya as he recalled the rumours of there being a composer who often incorporated literary references in the pieces. Upon hearing that, he had been dying to meet you. 

“I’m glad I met you today, I hope we get along well.” Tokiya smiled.

Long story short that was how the two of you met and began dating.

* * *

The bookstore the two of you were at was one of the largest in the country. It housed pretty much every book published, and in a variety of languages too. You simply loved trips to the bookstores, and you loved reading as much. When you were younger, your parents would often leave you in the bookstore while they went around the mall to run their errands, and everytime they came back, they would find you huddled in a corner silently flipping through a novel. 

Your friends often asked you why you kept buying the physical book instead of just reading it online, since it was a cheaper option. Somehow, you couldn’t explain it, you just loved the smell of newly bought books and the way your fingers glided along the pages. To you, it was therapeutic. 

Walking through the bookstore, you led your boyfriend towards the crime section. Tokiya shot you a peculiar look, he had never heard you wanting to read that genre of books. 

“I figured that I would try something new today.” You started, scanning through the shelves before pulling a book out and showing it to the male. “Crime novels have always intrigued me but I never really took the time to read any cause it felt like I was using too much brain power.” You finished, pulling another book off from the shelf. 

A smile crept onto Tokiya’s face, seeing how you were rapidly pulling books from the shelves made him happy, and very much in love with you. 

“Agatha Christie’s a pretty good author in this genre right?” Tokiya asked, to which you nodded.

“Someday I strive to have her entire collection of books, and I wanna display them in my house.”

You placed your chosen books in a basket. “I think I’ll start with these for today.”

“Only three books?” 

“Yeah, let’s start small.”

Tokiya paused for a moment, before reaching over to pull out a couple more of the author’s books from the shelf and adding them to your pile.

“If you’re going to build a collection of her books, let me contribute too. Besides, that’s more books for the two of us to read together right?” He said.

After looking around the store for a while more, the two of you headed to the counter to pay, before walking towards the dinner place.

“So… where should we go for our next date?” Tokiya asked.

“The library?” You replied, earning a laugh from your boyfriend as he nodded his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I got inspired when I was at a bookstore and this was fun to write!


End file.
